


Enthusiasm

by inusagi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Inexperience, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inusagi/pseuds/inusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ianto lacks in experience, he makes up for in enthusiasm. Lemons. Oneshot. Complete.  Day 2 of the TW-July one shot challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ianto and Jack belong to RTD and other people who can afford lawyers. I am not one of those people.

What Ianto lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. Jack was _very_ appreciative of that eagerness, especially when the younger man’s fingers were coiled around his cock. He knew his young lover was nervous, that he’d never done anything like his before, but it didn’t show at the moment. They were in early days still and Ianto was always so quietly skittish and unsure of everything. Himself, his actions, even his sexuality. Jack was doing his best to take things slow, give the other man time to think and breathe.

Jack struggled to keep himself still as Ianto pumped his cock and he bit back a groan when warm lips wrapped around him.

But then...he was underwhelmed.

He would _definitely_ not be mentioning it to Ianto. The man’s confidence was a fragile thing.

It wasn’t even that what Ianto was doing to him didn’t feel _good_ —it did. Really. But mostly in a well-this-is-pleasant kind of way.

The older man didn’t know how to describe it. The style certainly seemed...familiar, though it didn’t feel like anything he’d felt before. There were a few moments of glorious suction, with Ianto’s gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him and Jack’s rolling back into his skull. But then it was gone, replaced by long, deliberate laps of the tongue.

Jack watched Ianto repeat this little routine. Both his cock and his lover’s face were drenched with Ianto’s saliva. For all the lacklustre sensation, it certainly was very erotic. Ianto looked so handsome on his knees, hair mussed and pupils wide. _Almost_ , Jack thought when Ianto turned his eyes upwards again, _downright pornographic_.

It clicked, then, what must have happened. Ianto Jones was not a man to do things in half measures and not one to be too proud to admit he wasn’t an expert on something. But he was always, _always_ eager to prove himself, to please, to layer more and more talents into his repertoire.

And what did Ianto do when he needed to master a new skill?

Research.

“Hey,” Jack started, then cleared his throat. “Hey. Question. Did you...did you watch a lot of porn this afternoon?”

Ianto sat back on his heels and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Last night. Am I that bad?”

He smiled and shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh. “Porn is...well, it’s supposed to be visual, isn’t it? It’s not meant to be...educational material, Ianto.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Jack. I’ve never done this.”

He caught Ianto’s lips for a long, lingering kiss. “But you know what feels good for you, don’t you?” Jack trailed his lips along Ianto’s stubbled jaw and captured an earlobe between his teeth. “Suck me like you want me to suck you.”

Ianto trailed soft, damp kisses down his chest, over his stomach and finally, _finally_ , Jack felt the soft puff of breath against his sensitive erection. The Welshman looked up, uncertainly flashing across his features for just one moment before returning his attention to the...matter at hand.

Jack curled his fingers into his lover’s short hair and lost the ability to think.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one was actually harder than I thought it would be! Today’s prompt was “Enthusiasm.”


End file.
